


Inbox: (1) New Email

by eiqhties



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Director Even, Epistolary, Films, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties
Summary: A story about falling back in love, one tweet, instagram post and email at a time





	Inbox: (1) New Email

_‘_ ** _AN INTERVIEW WITH EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM: INSIDE THE MIND OF HOLLYWOOD’S LATEST CREATIVE GENIUS’:_ ** **_  
_ ** By: NERYS JONES for ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY  
**Published:** 10:30 AM, 17 August 2022

Anyone worth anything in the film industry has heard the name Even Bech Næsheim. Born and raised in Oslo, Norway, Bech Næsheim initially started garnering international attention with his 2019 short film, _The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater_. Known for his paradoxical storylines and vibrant, Luhrmann inspired use of colour and set; there’s nothing subtle about Bech Næsheim’s films.

 _The Boy Who Couldn’t…_ set the precedent for all the future Bech Næsheim films. It’s a brutal exploration of what it’s like growing up an LGBT+ youth in a society that’s supposedly tackled every milestone. Bech Næsheim’s use of bold camera movement and vibrant cinematography, complete with moving performances from every member of the ensemble cast, created a film that shook the art house to its very core.

“Ah,” Bech Næsheim sighs, when I bring up the critical success of his first film, “That film… Well. I see a lot of problems with it, now. It wasn’t created to gain the attention that it did. At the time, I made it for someone I loved, you know? He was someone I was intensely, movie-film in love with. I put everything I was into the film, so I’m honoured that people liked it, but it brings back some strange memories for me now.” He laughs uncomfortably.

Sitting in the chair opposite me for the interview, Bech Næsheim himself is all long limbs and artfully styled hair; he looks like he wouldn’t be out of place starring in the films instead of staying behind the camera. When I tell him this, he laughs again, shaking his head.  

“That’s very kind of you, but I always wanted to be a director growing up. It’s been like that as long as I can remember, you know? Ever since I watched [Luhrmann’s] _Romeo + Juliet._ It was like, the second that film was over, I was just sitting, staring at the television in complete shock. There were tears all over my face, and I was like, _wow_. I want to create something that makes people feel like that movie made me feel.”

I ask him what it is about _Romeo + Juliet_ that had such an impact. Bech Næsheim looks away, eyes taking on a glassy quality. As he starts, he speaks slowly. He gives the impression that he really cares about what he says.

“Back when I first watched it, I was messed up in a lot of ways. I’m pansexual, you know? So, like, I was growing up, trying to deal with that, in a world where pansexuality was never presented as an option, be that in day to day life, or TV. I’m also bipolar, too, so my head was going off in all these different places, for all these different reasons. I spent a lot of my youth feeling like I was kind of exploding out of my own head. But, I sat down and I watched _Romeo + Juliet_ , and it was this beautiful, intense love story. So I guess, for me, it was like: okay. Everything can end horribly, in this terrible tragedy, but in the middle, there was this beautiful love story, where they had _so much_ , and I just thought that was how it should be. Like, for something to be wonderful, it would burn up like that, and the whole world would be left looking at its flames.”  

Bech Næsheim smiles, leaning back into his chair before continuing, “Now? Now I just think that it’s a damn good movie,” He laughs, “I mean, I’m not as preoccupied in tragedy anymore. I balanced my medication, I figured my sexuality out, I made a film and people didn’t hate it. I don’t think that the whole world needs to notice me, anymore, but it’s nice that they do. I feel very lucky to be in the position that I am today, you know? It’s a position where I can tell other people stories, and they’re given such a wide audience, and such respect. I feel blessed, really.”

Bech Næsheim’s latest film, ' _FAKE_ ’, a feature length movie filmed with a budget that amounts to the equivalent of just $500 American dollars, hit the cinemas just under a week ago. It’s a gritty exploration of mental illness within inner-city life, utilising profound performances and beautiful, sweeping city shots in order to effectively tell its story. The film currently holds a 93% rating on _Rotten Tomatoes_ , and a 98% rating on _Metacritic_.

“It’s really exciting to me, that, like, a film such as _FAKE_ can be so popular – because I think it shows all those young film makers out there they can do so much with so little, you know? I want everyone out there that wants to make movies to feel like they can go out there and _actually_ make movies.”

I ask if the subject matter, being so closely personal to his own life experience, was a difficult one for him to tackle.

“I think that’s the point of making films, for me. I have to do things that are close to my own experience. I have to do things that evoke strong emotion in me. The best songs aren’t the ones where they’re pandering to a huge crowd, the best songs are always the ones that are written for the person singing them. It’s the same for my films. So, yes, it was difficult, but I think it was worth it.”

He thinks it was worth it – and so do fans of his cinema all over the world. Critics everywhere have been calling _FAKE_ the film of the year, despite the fact that it’s only January.

It’s clear to me, and most people who watch Bech Næsheim’s cinema, that he has something unique going for him. He has a raw talent for complex characters and human situation that hasn’t been so purely explored since the earlier works of Tarantino.

To everyone out there: watch this space. I have the feeling that Bech Næsheim is only just getting started.

*

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Did you hear, bro? Even has an interview in fucking Entertainment Weekly. They called him, “Hollywood’s New Creative Genuis”. I mean, wow. He’s really doing it…  
_[Seen: 15:17]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
yes i fucking saw. i always fucking see, Jonas, okay?  
_[Seen: 15:17]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Shit, man. Do you still have Google alerts set up for his name? It’s not healthy for you, Isak. You need to move on, bro.  
_[Seen: 15:18]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
how the fuck am i supposed to fucking move on if you won’t fucking stop texting me about every new thing he does?  
_[Seen: 15:18]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
I know, I know. I’m sorry, man.  
_[Seen: 15:18]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
It’s just. It’s strange not to talk about it, right? Even was in our lives for so long, and he’s doing so well now. I just. I feel like we should be talking about it.  
_[Seen: 15:19]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
look i get it. even’s out there, living his dream or his truth or whatever. i fucking get it, okay?  
_[Seen: 15:19]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
honestly fuck all of this man  
_[Seen: 15:20]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
I’m sorry, Isak. I really am.    
_[Seen: 15:21]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
i’m fuckingn sorry too  
_[Seen: 23:14]_

*

 **Isak Valtersen** <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
To: **Even Bech Næsheim**  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT  
FUCK YOU!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU CHOKE!!!!!!!! YOU FUCK!!!!!!!!! MY LIFE IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER WITHOUT YOU IN IT!!!!!

 **Isak Valtersen** <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
To: **Even Bech Næsheim** <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT #38  
it’s been two months today since we broke up. i illegally downloaded your new film. i didn’t like it at all. the camera work was terrible and the idea was clichéd.

 **Isak Valtersen** <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
To: **Even Bech Næsheim** <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT #11  
I can’t believe I’ve become the kind of person that writes emails they don’t send to their ex.

 **Isak Valtersen** <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
To: **Even Bech Næsheim** <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT #40  
I was lying when I said I didn’t like your new film. I’m sorry. It was amazing. Just like you. I’m so proud of you. I miss you every day, but I’m glad that you were able to do this. I’m glad that you were able to go out and change the world, baby. I love you.

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebechnaesheim_ _  
_ I love being back home after so long away traveling. Oslo, you look beautiful this evening.   
20/08/22, 4:04 PM

 **Mutta Tatouti** _@tatouti_fruity_ _  
_ @ebechnaesheim, @heibriskeby, @adamthebettermalik, @mikaelboukhal, @briskebyhei LADS NIGHT OUT! NIGHT OUT! #LadsNightOut  
20/08/22, 4:12 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebechnaesheim_ _  
_ I’m down if you are @tatouti_fruity! We need a good reunion. All the boys back together []  
20/08/22, 4:14 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ Yes @ebechnaesheim _,_ we missed you bro! I’ll rally @heibriskeby and the rest of them.  
20/08/22, 4:20 PM

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ @ebechnaesheim @briskebyhei @adamthebettermalik @mikaelboukhal @tatouti_fruity YES! Lil sister has recommended her friends + her fav place!  
20/08/22, 4:23 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ @heibriskeby your lil sister recommended it to ME…  
20/08/22, 4:31 PM

*

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
ISAKKKKKKK!!!! GUESS WHO IS BACK IN OSLO FROM LOVELY LOVELY SPAIN!!!! HINT: IT IS ME, YOUR GURU. WE MUST MEET UP FOR DRINKS AND CHATS. YOU CAN’T AVOID ME ISAK, I KNOW YOU. ALSO YOU HAVEN’T TURNED OFF READ RECEIPTS BABY JESUS.  
_[Seen: 18:51]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
Isak Valtersen you cannot ignore your guru!!!! I will hunt you down and drag you out or so help me!!!!!  
_[Seen: 19:03]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
Come on Baby Jesus!!!!! I have found the perfect club it is VERY fancy so it appeals to the Beyoncé in me.  
_[Seen: 19:03]_

 **To:** Eskild  
**From:** Isak  
is it a gay bar? is this another attempt to set me up with someone?  
_[Seen: 19:05]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
NO it’s not a gay bar!!!! Noora told me about it the other week so it is tragically straight  
_[Seen: 19:06]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
Come on!!!!! I WILL buy you a drink. Or two.  
_[Seen: 19:08]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
…. Unless you WANT to go to a gay bar???  
_[Seen: 19:08]_

 **To:** Eskild  
**From:** Isak  
no gay bar, but i guess we can go to the other place.  
_[Seen: 19:09]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_[Seen: 19:09]_

 **To:** Eskild  
**From:** Isak  
come over to mine for 1830 and we can have a couple of drinks beforehand. and i’m holding you to that promise of two drinks, btw.  
_[Seen: 19:10]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
I don’t even care I’m just so HAPPY you agreed to come ISAK!!!!!! [] [] [] [] [] []  
_[Seen: 19:14]_

*

 **ebnaesheim** posted on Instagram  
“Thanks to @ **therealsanabakkoush** for the place recommend! #squad” _2h_

 **therealsanabakkoush** commented  
“Haha, no worries! It was @ **loglady99** ’s choice, actually!” _1h_

 **reggismeggis** , **loglady99** and **heibriskeby** like **ebaesheim** ’s photo

*

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
FUKCC I THKNI EVEN IS ATT TIHSS CLUBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_[Seen: 00:27]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
he lskoos so gdoo m gonna b sikc  
_[Seen: 00:28]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
FCUKK!!!!! I HTNKI HE HSA SEEN ME!!!!!  
_[Seen: 00:28]_

( **4** ) Missed Calls from **Jonas**

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
Hey Jonas, this is Eskild. Don’t worry, I’m getting Isak home safe. He’s alright.  
_[Seen: 00:49]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Cool, man. Thanks Easy E. Look after him!  
_[Seen: 00:52]_

_*_

**Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ Imagine if we went anywhere without drama or disaster?  
21/08/22, 9:13 AM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ RT “@heibriskeby Imagine if we went anywhere without drama or disaster?” Impossible, big brother.  
21/08/22, 9:15 AM

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ @therealsanabakkoush I know. We sorted the mess on our side. You should check the mess on your side. You know, see if the mess is alright.  
21/08/22, 9:16 AM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ Already on it @heibriskeby  
21/08/22, 9:18 AM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ Best buds [] instagram.com/p/BVILCE4gPq9/  
21/08/22, 10:17 AM

*

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**Subject:** On seeing you again  
Hey, Isak.  
Sitting down to write you this email is more difficult than I imagined it would be. It’s been a while, right? So much longer than I ever thought it would be, with you.  
I guess that I just wanted to say that it was nice to see you when we were out the other day. I know that we were both drunk, and we didn’t have a proper conversation, but it was still good to see you. It’s always good to see you, Isak. That’s never changed.  
To be honest, I miss you. I miss talking to you a lot. I miss seeing you every day. It was so strange putting out _FAKE_ without you having seen it all first, the whole process. You always helped me so much with my work. You always made me feel like what I was doing was worth it. I didn’t realise how much I needed that until I didn’t have it anymore.    
Sorry. This wasn’t supposed to be, like, a sad thing. I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could meet up some time? Whenever you’re free? It wouldn’t be for much, I  just want to talk, you know? I’m in Oslo for the foreseeable future, so any day you’re free, I can be free too.  
Love always,  
Even.

P.S. Elias and Mikael told me not to send this, but I think it needs to be done. Sorry if it upsets you.

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ Oh, I’m going to regret that later.    
24/08/22, 5:17 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim you went and sent it, didn’t you?  
24/08/22, 2:01 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim** **[v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ @mikaelboukhal You can’t prove anything.  
24/08/22, 2:04 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ Your a complete idiot, @ebnaesheim  
24/08/22, 2:11 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ *You’re @mikaelboukhal  
24/08/22, 2:23 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ This is Mikael. Even is no longer tweeting because he is a terrible person and doesn’t deserve to. Also I am in the process of killing him.  
24/08/22, 3:06 PM

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE:** On seeing you again [DRAFT]  
What the fuck? What the actual fuck, Even? You send me emails out of the blue signed with “love always” like you didn’t break my fucking heart? Fuck you. Fuck this. I thought I was doing better finally but I love you too and you don’t get to do this to me. You just don’t.

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE:** On seeing you again [DRAFT #4]  
come ovre to my hsounde and we cnsa talk theer. I’m chlling sta hmoe? remnember? chillign at home? i lveo yu so mchu i mis s you evert day

*

 **jonas9000** posted on Instagram  
“When your best bro is hungover and sad so you wrap him up in a friend burrito []” _5h_

 **reggismeggis** commented  
“[] [] [] [] you guys are SO CUTE” _3h_

 **isakyaki** commented  
“thank you @ **reggismeggis** [] [] []. love you guys []” _3h_

*****

**To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE** : On seeing you again  
Maybe you should have listened to Elias and Mikael.

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  < [ isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  < [ e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**RE** : On seeing you again (2)  
I know. I couldn’t go on without saying anything, though. Seeing you again made me think, you know? I’m so sorry for everything that happened, for how it all ended up.

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE** : On seeing you again (3)  
Sometimes being sorry isn’t enough

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ I know sorry isn’t enough, but I wish it was. I miss you every day.  
26/08/22, 1:48 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim you got your reply, then?  
26/08/22, 2:03 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ Yes, yes I did. @mikaelboukhal  
26/08/22, 2:07 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim unbelievable. @heibriskeby we need to gather the troops. Come to mine and @adamthebettermalik’s, gotta help our sad, sad bro.  
26/08/22, 2:13 PM

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ @mikaelboukhal sweet, text me the deets and I’ll sort it! []  
26/08/22, 2:21 PM

*

 **“CUTE, UNKNOWN NORWEGIAN BOYS HANG OUT WITH VERY FAMOUS DIRECTOR”** **  
** \- Hei Briskeby [Subscribe: 1.4M]

Published on August 28th, 2022

*

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ @briskeby_fans no Even’s one of our best buddies! He just hasn’t been in any videos because he was too busy being a famous director!  
28/08/22, 5:16 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ @i_love_yousefacar the title was just a joke! Sorry you thought it sounded clickbait-y. We’ll take that into consideration next time []  
28/08/22, 5:39 PM

*

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
can I come over? I need to play some fifa and forget about my life for a while  
_[Seen 18:32]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Did you finally reply to Even, then?  
_[Seen: 18:32]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
yeah. then i had to see a video of his face.  
_[Seen: 18:34]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
can i come over?  
_[Seen: 18:34]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Sure thing, Isak. Mahdi’s still in and I think Magnus is supposed to be coming round, as well. Is that okay? Should I ask them to clear out?  
_[Seen: 18:35]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
jesus christ, jonas. i’m not going to make you kick mahdi out of his own fucking house. don’t worry, it’ll be chill, yeah? i miss seeing them all anyway we can all just play fifa and drink beer together.  
_[Seen: 18:36]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Sweet! I’ll see you soon then bro []  
_[Seen: 18:36]_

*

 **isakyaki** posted on Instagram  
“hanging with my best buds last night” _32m_

 **ebnaesheim** followed **isakyaki**. _15m_

 **ebnaesheim** liked **isakyaki** ’s photo. _14m_

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**Subject:** ???  
What the fuck, Even? You think that because you sent me one email after six months of not talking to me and suddenly we’re fine again? You can follow me on social media and like my photos and it’s okay? Even, you were the one that broke up with me. This isn’t something you can do anymore.

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**RE:** ???  
I know, I know. I’m sorry I keep messing this up, Isak, I really am. I’m sorry that I always mess things up.

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ Shit  
29/08/22, 6:18 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ all my friends are morons take it slow  
29/08/22, 7:12 PM

 **Adam Malik** _@adamthebettermalik_ _  
_ @briskebyhei coming from you! Mr, “What if Elias stops talking to be because I like @therealsanabakkoush? we’re soulmates bro I swear!!!”  
29/08/22, 7:23 PM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ @adamthebettermalik @briskebyhei HA!!! [][][]  
29/08/22, 7:24 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ Oh my god I wasn’t even talking about you @adamthebettermalik I was talking about @ebnaesheim  
29/08/22, 7:27 PM

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA @briskebyhei HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA [][][] HAHAHAHAHHA  
29/08/22, 8:09 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebybye_ _  
_ Guys just letting you know I’m resigning from @heibriskeby’s channel thanks see you all never  
29/08/22, 8:31 PM

 **Yousef Acar [v]** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ I’m just kidding! You guys need to stop worrying, haha. It’s always going to be me and @heibriskeby  
29/08/22, 9:14 PM

 **Elias Bakkoush [v]** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ Yeah, it’s always going to be me and @briskebyhei  
29/08/22, 9:16 PM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ I can’t believe my boyfriend has left me for my brother.  
29/08/22, 10:03 PM

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE:** ??? (2)  
Even, don’t say that. You know that’s not true; you don’t always mess things up.  
When we broke up, we were fighting all the time. You were moving away. It was the rational decision to make, and I agreed with you. We always said that we were living life in the now, and when we broke up, that was the best thing for us at the time.    
I’m sorry I got so angry when you messaged me. In those six months, I could have contacted you as well. Both of us are at fault here, okay? I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I’m sorry. It’s just difficult, you know? You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Letting you go was one of the hardest decisions of my life.

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**RE:** ??? (3)  
It was the same for me.

*

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
hi best bud []  
_[Seen: 11:13]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Sana  
Hey best bud  
_[Seen: 11:14]_

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
are you doing anything today?  
_[Seen: 11:14]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Sana  
Yousef and I have to go food shopping and then we’re going over to Elias’ for a bit. It’s because Yousef and Elias need to film their video for next week early, because Elias is going on holiday. So I could just leave them and meet you?  
_[Seen: 11:15]_

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
what time would that be?  
_[Seen: 11:17]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Sana  
Around 14:00?  
_[Seen: 11:18]_

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
cool. do you think you could come over then? need to talk to someone.  
_[Seen: 11:18]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Sana  
Yeah of course, best bud. Is this about Even?  
_[Seen: 11:26]_

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
when is it not?  
_[Seen: 11:26]_

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT #53  
It was so hard seeing your face in Elias and Yousef’s video. I watched it fourteen times, the whole way through. The guys tried to tell me that it was normal to want to see your ex - but I didn’t tell them everything. I knew they would think I was insane.  
I know the reasons we broke up. I just wish I didn’t. It’s not that I’m not surviving without you, I am, just like you’re surviving without me. We made the decision so that we’d both stay happy, so that we wouldn’t end up resenting each other. I know that. I understand that.  
It’s just that there was also a point when you were the best thing in my life, I don’t know how to get that back.

*

 **To:** Sana  
**From:** Isak  
thanks for coming over earlier [] i really needed that talk to figure out where my head was at  
_[Seen: 18:47]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Sana  
No bother! It was fun reminiscing about Nissen and everything. I hope you get the Even situation sorted out, Isak. I’ll talk to you soon []  
_[Seen: 18:51]_

*

 **therealsanabakkoush** posted on Instagram  
“#sciencebro” _7h_

 **isakyaki** , **ebnaesheim** and **yousef_acar** like **therealsanabakkoush** ’s photo

 **ebnaesheim** commented  
“Remember you’re both still geniuses []” _4h_

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE:**??? (4)  
I’m sorry I got so angry earlier, and I mean it when I’m telling you that you don’t mess everything up, but also it’s been so long since you’ve been around - even if that’s through our friends. I still need a little space, okay? I’m not saying forever.  
Just for now.

 

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**RE:** ??? (5)  
I understand. I’m sorry again, Isak. I miss you.

 

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen   <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**RE:** ??? (6)  
I miss you too, that’s why I’m asking you to do this.

 

 **To:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**From:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**RE:** ??? (7)  
Sorry, Isak, I won’t email you again after this one, it’s just to let you know: I have a new short film coming out very soon, it’s somewhat of a continuation of The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater.  
I guess, what I’m saying, is that it’s for you. I mean, all my films are for you, but this is really for you. I’m so sorry, I hope I haven’t hurt you more by doing this.  
I still love you, Isak. I never meant to hurt you. I’ll stay away from you now, I’m so sorry.

*

 **_‘EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM TO PREMIER SURPRISE NEW SHORT FILM, ‘SHAME’ AT OSLO/FUSION INTERNATIONAL FILM FESTIVAL’:_ ** **  
** By: CHRISTINE OAKELY for BBC ENTERTAINMENT  
**Published:** 12:00 PM, 1 September 2022

Even Bech Næsheim, considered to be one of the most on the market directors at the moment, has recently given a shock announcement. In a statement released by the Oslo/Fusion International Film Festival, a predominantly LGBT film festival designed to promote equality and education through entertainment, Bech Næsheim has set a date for the screening of his new film, _SHAME_.

“It’s not focusing on the shame of homosexuality, or same-gender attraction,” Bech Næsheim says, “I realise the title is a misnomer, in many ways. It’s really about the shame that can fester within a relationship, the shame that you can feel when you love someone so much, but it still doesn’t work out.”

A director known for putting his personal life into his work, I ask Bech Næsheim if he minds explaining the motivation behind _SHAME_ ’s plot.

“It’s really a continuation of _The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater_ ,” He says, looking away from me with the melancholia of a man who’s experienced heartbreak, “It’s exploring what it can be like to overcome a huge obstacle, and yet finding out that life still gets in the way. It’s a love letter and an apology letter, all wrapped into one.”

When asked about why he chose this particular venue to screen the film, he lights up. “I love the message and intent behind Oslo/Fusion. It’s just such a good festival, and it means a lot to me that it all happens in my own city. I think it’s important to stay close to my roots, I developed everything about who I am from my city, from the people around me. It means a lot that I get to give even the smallest thing back.”

He pauses, clearly thinking the next bit through, as he carefully continues, “As well as that, the opportunity for a Q&A meant a lot to me. This film is, in many ways, my most personal one. It explores a lot of my thought processes even more than _FAKE_ did. I’m glad that I’ll get the chance to actively engage in that exploration with my fans, it means a lot to me to be able to do that.”

I inform Bech Næsheim that I’m only allocated time for one more question, and he seems to be genuinely disappointed. An attractive man, Bech Næsheim exudes a raw charisma and charm that isn’t just present within his directing work; it is a part of who he is.

“One question? That sounds ominous,” He smiles, and I am overcome.

I stutter out my final question: is he happy now? Bech Næsheim thinks this over for a while, “I am always trying to be,” He says, “I’m still bipolar, and I have a complicated romantic life, but most days I wake up, look out the window, and thank god that I’m here. So yes, I think I’m happy.”

You can see Bech Næsheim’s new film as part of the Oslo/Fusion International Film Festival on Monday, 5th September.

*

 **To:** Eskild  
**From:** Isak  
i need to come over  
_[Seen: 13:56]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
Do you want me to queue up the terrible horror films????  
_[Seen: 13:57]_

 **To:** Eskild  
**From:** Isak  
yes. i need comfort food and you and linn making snarky comments at some badly cgi’d werewolfs.  
_[Seen: 13:57]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Eskild  
Say no more!!!!! You can always trust your Guru!!!!!  
_[Seen: 13:58]_

*

 **isakyaki** posted on Instagram  
“The old flat back together [] [] #flatfam” _17m_

 **loglady99** commented  
“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me!!!!” _9m_

 **jonas9000** , **reggismeggis** and **loglady99** like **isakyaki** ’s photo

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ Really looking forward to Oslo Fusion International Film Festival! There’s going to be some great new talent there! Get down to it.  
02/09/22, 1:12 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ I’m going to be showing my new short film SHAME on 05/09, come if you can! It’s very personal to me; I’d love to see you there. All the love  
02/09/22, 1:13 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ I’ll also be doing a Q+A on 07/09 talking about my new short film SHAME. Feel free to come and heckle me, I’ll give you all the love back []  
02/09/22, 1:17 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ homersimpsonsayingnerd.gif @ebnaesheim  
02/09/22, 1:13 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ @mikaelboukhal so you don’t want to come and join me then? Director of photography, and all?  
02/09/22, 1:24 PM

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ No, @ebnaesheim I take it back! Take me with you! I WILL become the first DoP to be RELEVANT!  
02/09/22, 1:26 PM

 **Mutta Tatouti** _@tatouti_fruity_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim @mikaelboukhal [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHIBgv8uOpE  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHIBgv8uOpE)02/09/22, 2:41 PM

 **Adam Malik** _@adamthebettermalik_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim I have a question for your Q+A  
02/09/22, 2:59 PM

 **Even Bech Næsheim [v]** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ I’m not accepting them right now @adamthebettermalik  
02/09/22, 3:03 PM

 **Adam Malik** _@adamthebettermalik_ _  
_ Why are all your film titles so extra and in capitals? @ebnaesheim  
02/09/22, 3:08 PM

 **Mutta Tatouti** _@tatouti_fruity_ _  
_ @adamthebettermalik “The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater”  
02/09/22, 3:11 PM

 **Adam Malik** _@adamthebettermalik_ _  
_ @tatouti_fruity @ebnaesheim okay, point. SHAME is totally a better name. Sorry, Even.  
02/09/22, 3:35 PM

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**Subject:** DRAFT #69  
Fuck you, Even, because I want to comment on the fact that this is the 69th email I’ve written but I’m not going to send you, and how 69 is a funny number, but instead I am FREAKING OUT because you are making me another fucking movie and I am fucking speechless. I still cry when I even think about The Boy Who Couldn’t. Even. What are you doing to me?  
Holy fuck, I miss you every fucking day of my life. I love you so much, I’m going to this fucking film premiere tomorrow and I’m going to cry my eyes out, then I’m going to sneak out before you see me, and then I’m going to fucking kill you when I’ve recovered.

*

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _@mikaelboukhal_ _  
_ That film #SHAME was A M A Z I N G @ebnaesheim! Great cinematography. Wonder who the DoP was?  
05/09/22, 7:31 PM

 **Adam Malik** _@adamthebettermalik_ _  
_ HOLY SHIT BRO…. U DID THAT. #SHAME @ebnaesheim  
05/09/22, 7:32 PM

 **Mutta Tatouti** _@tatouti_fruity_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim I am heart eyes and bow ties for you, man!!!!!! [] [] [] That was so good #SHAME  
05/09/22, 7:35 PM

 **Elias Bakkoush** _@heibriskeby_ _  
_ @ebnaesheim you have to come back on our channel so you can talk about #SHAME. That was so beautiful, bro. []  
05/09/22, 7:40 PM

 **Yousef Acar** _@briskebyhei_ _  
_ I’m so proud to get to see @ebnaesheim’s amazing work. #SHAME was so beautiful []  
05/09/22, 7:41 PM

 **Sana Bakkoush** _@therealsanabakkoush_ _  
_ It’s rare I agree strongly with my brother and boyfriend, but #SHAME was actually incredible. Well done @ebnaesheim x  
05/09/22, 7:47 PM

*

 **Q:** _You recently said in Entertainment Weekly that The Boy Who Couldn’t is dedicated to someone. Are any of your films dedicated to someone in particular?_

 **A:** Ha! I think you already know that _SHAME_ was dedicated to someone, you just want more out of me. In all seriousness, though, I think everyone can tell that _SHAME_ was dedicated to someone special in my life, the same person that _The Boy Who Couldn’t_ was for. I guess you could call them, “the one that got away”, but I prefer to think of him more as, “the one who hasn’t come back yet”. I guess I’m still holding out hope for us to get our happy ending. I think, if you walk away from something, and get the opportunity to walk back and have the love still be there, you should always take it. Love is what fuels my films. I used to think that all people were alone, and maybe we are in small ways, in unavoidable ways, but this person showed me the big ways that I’m not alone. I think I’ll always love him for that, and _SHAME_ was my way of showing him that.

 **_**_\- Excerpt of write up from Even Bech Næsheim’s Q+A, Oslo/Fusion International Film Fest, 2017_ ** _  
** Posted on: _http://daily_directors.tumblr.com_

*

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
I’m not trying to push anything, man, but did you see the transcript from Even’s Q+A?  
_[Seen: 16:13]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
no?  
_[Seen: 16:13]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
http://daily_directors.tumblr.com/post/198738798  
_[Seen: 16:14]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
holy shit…….  
_[Seen: 16:23]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
jonas i think i’m about to do something stupid  
_[Seen: 16:27]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
Do I need to get bail money ready?  
_[Seen: 16:29]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
no. maybe get some fifa on standby, though. and some chocolate, in case this all goes wrong  
_[Seen: 16:20]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
[] [] [] Love you, bro  
_[Seen: 16:31]_

 **To:** Jonas  
**From:** Isak  
you too []  
_[Seen: 16:31]_

 **To:** Isak  
**From:** Jonas  
For the record? I don’t think it’ll go wrong.  
_[Seen: 16:33]_

*

 **To:** Even Bech Næsheim  <[e.b.naesheim@gmail.com](mailto:e.b.naesheim@gmail.com)>  
**From:** Isak Valtersen  <[isakyaki@hotmail.no](mailto:isakyaki@hotmail.no)>  
**Subject:** Pandora’s box  
Hey Even.    
I saw your film. It made me cry, it was so beautiful. The shot at the end, with the character just sitting on the train was so beautiful. You should really be proud.  
You didn’t hurt me, you never really hurt me, Even. The situations around us hurt me, not communicating hurt me. Never you. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that, you should never be ashamed of anything about what we had. Even the end.  
This would be the seventieth draft email, but after you put SHAME out there, your shame, literally out there, I figured it was time I put myself out there, too.  
So here you go, the 70 emails I wrote you that I was never going to send. 70 love letters. Some aren’t that nice. Some are very badly typed. All of them are for you.  
I’m shit at this stuff, Even, you know that, but nobody has ever made me feel quite like you do.

I’m hoping that we shouldn’t be ashamed of the end, because it means we get to have a new beginning?

*

 **ebnaesheim** posted on Instagram  
“Me with the love of my life. Thank you so much everyone, we need to forget our #SHAME and focus on everything that’s good in our lives. I am so happy, so blessed. Thank you so much. All the love.” _1h_

 **isakyaki** commented  
“I love you so so much [] [] []” _1h_

*

 **Even Bech Næsheim** _@ebnaesheim_ _  
_ The third and final instalment in “The Boy Who Couldn’t…” trilogy will called “YELLOW CURTAINS”, may one day you all find yours.  
21/10/22, 9:21 PM

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Here are my completely nerdy, too involved notes on my continuous love of epistolary:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- I limited myself to only having things; texts, emails, tweets, instagrams, that Isak could have access to; this is in many ways completely through his POV (i.e., none of Even's texts with the balloon squad could happen, none of Even's draft emails could be seen, etc.)  
> \- This was the hardest epistolary I've ever had to write, because I couldn't do fan interactions in the way I did for my One Direction epistolary fics, as neither Even or Isak is famous in a way that would cause fandoms or twitter trends, which is sad, because they're super fun to write.  
> \- Each article is composed of an exact amount of words, the first has 1,000 and the second has 500. I tried to keep it as close to real publications as possible and limit myself in the way actual journalists would be limited.  
> \- Entertainment Weekly is one of the most popular film/TV magazines of all time. BBC Entertainment is also an actual organisation, I have no link to either and don't want to get sued. (Please don't sue me, I made up the names for the journalists!)  
> \- If you see someone using "[]", assume it is an emoji. Feel free to imagine the emoji of your choice, but most of the time I'm just imagining hearts. AO3 doesn't support emojis, otherwise I would have actually used them.  
> \- Twitter and the magazines don't keep 24hr time, as they're more global (AKA: American). However, Norwegians do this is why Isak's texts use 24hr time for their read receipts.  
> \- I know most people don't have their read receipts on. This is an AU, please suspend your disbelief.  
> \- Every Tweet is actually 140 characters or less. It's been a constant struggle.  
> \- I have never been prouder of anything in my life than I was of the handle @tatouti_fruity  
> \- If a character has a "[v]" beside their name, this is me trying to emote the verification symbol on Twitter; implying that they are important enough to be a verified account.  
> \- Only Yousef and Elias run the "Hei Briskeby" YouTube channel as I thought it would be easier to imagine a future wherein only two of them appear in regular uploads. Additionally, once YouTubers begin actually profiting off their channels, they get far more controlled, thus the minimisation of the balloon squad.  
> \- There is a point where Yousef's name changes from "briskebyhei" to "briskebybye", this is intentional and in the fic Yousef supposedly actually did this for the joke that he was leaving the channel.  
> \- Even's email is "@gmail.com" because he has to be international and more accessible; his email was set up professionally. Isak's is "@hotmail.no" as this is one of the most common email handles in Norway, and also he would have set his up when he was younger. Yes, I really think about this stuff. Yes, I actually Googled popular Norwegian email handles.  
> \- Even initially had the "æ" symbol in his user names before I realised that most sites wouldn't support it, hence the anglicised "ae"  
> \- The Oslo/Fusion International Film Festival is real! [Here](https://oslofusion.no/) is their website.  
> \- I made it run from the 5th-12th of September as it normally runs for a full week at some point in September. These dates (5th-12th) actually correlate with Monday to Sunday for September 2022.  
> \- When Mikael tweets about being a "DoP" this stands for director of photography. It's akin to cinematography.  
> \- Isak uses capital letters when he's on his laptop (the emails) and lowercase when he's on his phone (the texts). Don't question why it should be the other way round; Isak is typing like me for this.  
> \- Why did the second interview have Even answer that he was happy, even though he wasn't with Isak? Because I wanted to show that even though there are bad things in Even's life - he's in a really good place emotionally, that he and Isak can exist and function without each other and have a good time, that both of them have their support systems there. Of course, they're happier when they're with each other - but that's to be expected. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @[eiqhties](http://eiqhties.tumblr.com) if you have any more questions!


End file.
